Fungus among Us
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: What exactly happens when Yuuki finds himself caught in a sticky situation between Witch and Wizard over a Fugue Mushroom? Read to find out! xD This is written entirely from Yuuki's POV. :D


**Fungus among Us**

**Disclaimer**: All rights go Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created them. I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form.

**Author's** **Note: **Ok, I created this on a whim and it's intended to be a one-shot story as seen entirely from Yuuki's POV. Though I may or may not add a second chapter from Hikari's POV with her having some conflictions with her feelings for Wizard vs. Witch. This story is rated T for teen, for use of mild language and it's based on an actual scene from Harvest Moon Animal Parade. Though, I did tinker with it a little bit and added a twist to it. xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! ;D

**0.0.0**

Have you ever stopped to wonder about those shiny purple things in the forest? Well those are Fugue Mushrooms. And _don't_ _ever_ eat one… They are _very_ poisonous and they _will_ knock you on your _***_… Let's just say that I happened to learn the hard way.

Oh, and by the way, my name is Yuuki. I'm a farmer and I happen to live near the quite little village known as Harmonica Town.

I've seen many strange things around these lands and perhaps one of the things that tends to perplex me most is the Witch and Wizard who also live here on Castanet Island.

And yes, I've managed to make friends with both of them.

I also had a hand in helping Wizard return Witch back to her human form when she accidentally ended up turning herself into a frog… I can't help but to wonder now if that was such a great idea or not…

And trust me, I really don't think Wizard would disagree with me on that theory one bit… I mean, Witch is my friend and all, but she's more than capable of causing her fair share of trouble, and that trouble usually lands right smack on Wizard's doorstep in some unflattering form or another.

So in other words, let's just say that Witch and Wizard have _zero_ tolerance for one another. And I do mean _zero_.

Witch tends to like to play tricks on Wizard and innocently enough he sometimes ends up falling for her pranks. Witch is by nature unruly and mean-spirited and she more than lives up to her title as the spoiled little Witch _Princess_.

Wizard, however, is the polar opposite of his rival, Witch. He's calm and reserved and he often likes to keep to himself.

Though at times, he is more than capable of countering Witch with a smart remark or two, when the mood strikes, but you very rarely ever see that side of him.

Witch and Wizard have lived on Castanet Island for a very, very long time. Longer than both you and I, and that's because they are both immortal beings.

And by now I'm sure you getting the pretty basic idea of how they co-exist. So you probably see why he'd preferred to have leaved her as a frog. I know I can.

Now back to the subject of the Fugue mushrooms.

These mushrooms are not ordinary by any means at all and they tend to be extremely rare. That said, I should've known better than to '_sample' _one.

Each time when I visit Wizard, or occasionally Witch, they tend to mention that they often use these spores in the various concoctions that they create.

And innocently enough, today I would spend the remainder of my day here in Fugue Forest. It was here that I often came to chop wood for future remodels to my home and other assets.

**0.0.0**

After chopping down a fair amount of trees, I stopped to wipe the beads of sweat from my brow. Now seemed like the perfect time more than ever to a break and enjoy my lunch.

And wouldn't you know it? Just as I reached for my lunch pail, in the not so far off distance, I heard the sound of bickering and I 'd already had a distinct hunch to whom the voices belonged too.

I sighed. Heaven help me, this was not going to be fun at all…

I looked back at my silver lunch pail and decided it was best that my lunch could wait. It was then that I proceeded to place my items back in my rucksack. And let me tell you, I was by no means looking forward to what lay ahead of me, but like an idiot, I proceeded anyways.

I slowly walked into the nearby clearing. And who did I see? You guessed it! Witch and Wizard who were engrossed in a fierce battle of tug of war over a Fugue Mushroom. Needless to say, I was the last _thing_- or perhaps I should say person that they had in mind at the moment…

"Let go of it! You idiot!" shouted Witch as she jerked on the Fugue Mushroom.

Wizard jerked back equally as hard, "Let go… I saw it first…"

"Well, this one's mine!" she screeched.

"No, this one's mine…" growled Wizard as he tugged back.

I combed my hand through my hair agitatedly a quiet 'huff' sound escaping my lips as I watched the duo. Would they ever give up? Scratch that. _No_. That was highly _unlikely_ if I didn't break up their little squabble myself.

So I did what any fool would do, I started to walk closer in their direction with the foolish attempt to split them up.

_Why_ _me_…?

Just as I approached them Witch had happened to jerk really, really hard on the mushroom. And what _happened_? Well, it went flying up in the air, for all to see and _where_ it landed… Well, I had a hunch I'd probably be soon finding out…

"You idiot!" she screeched at him as she stomped her foot vehemently.

"Uhm, this is not good…" replied Wizard, fidgeting a bit nervously now.

"It landed somewhere in the forest! You idiot!" shrieked Witch.

"Idiot? Who's the idiot now?" Wizard stated matter of factly as he crossed his arms defiantly, turning his back to her.

"I _hate_ you!" she spat back as she likewise turned her back on him.

Ok, remember how I'd said before that this was their typical behavior? Well, I wasn't kidding was I?

Witch continued with her rant and stomped about as I approached them. Then suddenly without warning, she diverted her attention upon me. "You there! Go find us that Fugue Mushroom! It's Purple and blue, and has lots of little spots on it! They're extremely rare and I haven't seen one around _here_ in _years_!"

As I stood there I couldn't help but to run my hand through my hair nervously. Was this a _request_, or was it more like an _order_?

"Oh! And it landed somewhere in the forest and be sure to bring it to me, not this _dolt_!" she added disregarding both mine and Wizard's reactions.

"It would be best if you bring it to me…" replied Wizard who came across nowhere near as menacing as Witch.

"If you don't bring it to me! You'll be sorry!" spat Witch heatedly as she ground her heel into the moist soil.

Wizard who was a lot calmer then replied, "I trust you will make the right decision." With that last statement he made his exit.

I watched as Wizard's cloaked form disappeared within the mass of foliage of the forest. I was quickly snapped back to reality by Witch's shouting as she started to walk away, "You'd better bring it to me or else!"

As I stood there now alone I couldn't help but to sigh. Sure, they were both my friends. But who would I give it too? Talk about being in a _sticky_ situation…

And there you have it. What was left of my day was spent recovering the lost Fugue Mushroom. _Joy_.

**0.0.0**

Upon finding the sought after mushroom, I decided to flip a coin. Heads, I'd give it to Wizard. Tales, I'd give it to Witch.

A flipped the shiny gold coin in the air and watched as spun around… within moments it landed on my outstretched palm… Heads. So, it looked like Wizard would be the one receiving it.

**0.0.0**

Not long later I arrived at Wizard's ornate home.

"Ah, I see you have brought the Fugue Mushroom…" he said upon close observation.

"Yeah, here you go." I said as I handed it to him.

Wizard reached into his rucksack. "In return, I'll give you a Shining Flour, and a Shining Soba Flour."

"Thank you." I said as I graciously accepted his offer.

**0.0.0**

And that was that. Simple _or_ was it?

But what I didn't know is that when Wizard went to bed he would leave it out on his desk. And what do you suppose happened? Oh, I'm sure you've got a pretty good idea by now…

**0.0.0**

When Wizard awoke the following morning he sat down at his desk to enjoy his usual morning cup of coffee, and as he'd expected the shiny spore was gone. He arched a slender silver brow in slight amusement. _Witch_. He knew her all too well. However, he didn't let this trouble him… He knew it would resolve itself in due time.

Not long later, as if on cue, his door flung open and in turn stormed an angry Witch.

"Morning, Witch…" replied Wizard paying little heed to her before taking a sip of the steaming coffee he held in his hand.

"What did _you_ _do_ to that _Fugue_ _Mushroom_?!" she screeched.

"I merely placed a spell on it…" he replied stifling a laugh as he met her stern gaze.

There, before him stood the Witch. Oh yes, the Witch, a now shimmering _purple_ _polka_-_dotted_ Witch to be exact.

The Witch stood before him visibly seething with anger.

"Perhaps, next time you will ask before you borrow one of my _belongings_…" he said still unaffected by her behavior as he took yet another sip from the mug.

Witch merely turned on her heel and stormed out of his house. Wizard simply arched a brow as set his coffee down and then returned to his studies.

**The End**


End file.
